


Like Mother, Like Son

by AconiteWolfsbane



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Pearl is totally his mother, i don't make the rules, that's just how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:20:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24065707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AconiteWolfsbane/pseuds/AconiteWolfsbane
Summary: Steven and Connie talk about mothers, and being like them.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pearl & Steven Universe
Comments: 9
Kudos: 72





	Like Mother, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this on a whim. I put it up on my tumblr, but I figured that I should put it here too. Mainly to show that I aint dead.
> 
> It's short, more like a drabble, compared to my usual writings, but it was something that just jumped into my mind, and I felt the urge to write down.
> 
> Anyway, my other major story is completed. I just need to leave it alone for a month or so before editing.

“ **So, how’s therapy?** ” Connie asked, sitting down with the bowl of strawberries.  
Steven sighed. “ **It’s okay, I guess...** ”  
Connie glanced at him, popping a strawberry into her mouth. “ **Any breakthroughs?** ”  
Steven snorted. “ **Well, I have confirmed mother issues, but we already knew that.** ”  
Connie giggled. “ **Yeah, but don’t we all...** ”

” **We’ve been talking a lot about... her...** ” Steven frowned, pausing to breath carefully.  
Connie rested a hand on his. “ **And?** ”  
He sighed. “ **About her mistakes, and my mistakes... I dunno... I guess... I’m just... afraid.** ” Steven sighed. “ **Of turning out like... mom...** ”  
Connie snorted. “ **Well, in a way, you did. Just not the mother you’re thinking of...** ”

Steven stared at her, not comprehending. “ **Huh?** ”  
Connie shrugged. “ **Pearl.** ”  
“ **What about Pearl? She’s not my-** ”  
Connie reached out and placed a finger on Steven’s lips. “ **Nonono... Yeah, she kinda is. She looked after you, taught you stuff, kept you safe. She’s basically your mom, Steven. Accept it.** ”

Steven frowned, thinking. “ **But... I’m not like her either...** ”  
Connie rolled her eyes. “ **You’re more like Pearl then either of you realise.** ” she popped another strawberry into her mouth, chewing briefly before swallowing. “ **I mean... You both tend to put others before you, even if you get hurt or screwed over in the process.** ”  
Steven thought back to the holograms Pearl had shown them long ago, of her jumping to protect Rose and getting killed again and again.

“ **You both carry a lot of trauma and issues about Rose, mostly caused by her _terrible_ decisions.**” Connie continued. “ **Which has led to both of you needing therapy. We still need to convince Pearl about talking to someone about it, you know...** ”  
Steven nodded, not even attempting to deny it.  
Connie smiled. “ **You both keep attempting to convince everyone else that you’re _perfectly_ fine, so that they don’t worry. Even though _literally_ everyone can see that you’re both struggling.**”  
Steven winced. “ **I-I guess...** ”

Connie shrugged. “ **And of course, you both involuntarily broadcast your dreams and nightmares for everyone to see, and after finding out about it, you try to avoid situations where anybody might see what’s really going on in there.** ” she reached out and tapped his head playfully. “ **You choose to unplug any TV’s in the area before trying to sleep, but Pearl choose to stop sleeping altogether.** ” she frowned. “ **Which really, is just more avoiding the issue rather than dealing with it...** ”  
Steven rubbed the back of his neck. “ **I- I mean...** ” he trailed off.

Connie leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. “ **Face it Steven. Ending up like Rose, isn’t going to be a problem. You've already turned out just like Pearl. Who’s been more of a mom to you than anybody. You could do a lot worse.** ” she shrugged.  
Steven sighed deeply. “ **Ugh, as if I didn’t have enough mother issues...** ” he groaned.


End file.
